Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Magic Episode 1
by Slayergirl222
Summary: Taking place before her adventures in Nightopia, Crystal was just minding her own business when she is suddenly challenged by an old enemy of hers from the previous tournament. However, she notices a change in her opponent's behavior, and she has to help get the duelist back to her senses in order to win the duel. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcomed Challenge

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Magic

Mark of the Rosary

Chapter 1

It's been three years since Princess Crystal had defeated a figment of Zork Necrophades' power. Since then, she had trained the rest of her time with her magic and improving her own deck. She has even grown fond of the cards she had acquired throughout her card collecting days. Since she had come a long way since her adventures in Egypt, she felt that she needed a break from all of this nonsense, and focus on protecting her home from incoming onslaughts.

We see Crystal walking alongside the busy street in Tacoma City, her current outfit consisting of a white tank-top with a Millennium Eye on it, with a black, medium-sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans with a flare bottom, and a pair brown, high-heeled boots. She carries the Millennium Rod in one of her belt-loops. She continues to walk for a few blocks, thinking about what the future holds for her. In the meantime, a spirit of one of her cards is floating beside her. This one is the Dark Magician Girl, whom the elder princess had called Mana after the girl that once owned her as a spirit monster.

"You seem content with the world around you," said Mana. "Are you positive that there is no other person that would cause any harm?"

"As sure as I can be, Mana," said Crystal. "Ever since Zork-face's power was completely wiped from existence, there hasn't been a single person on Earth trying to do the usual world domination thing. And the same can be said about when I fought alongside Magic Heart to fend off the Dark Empire, and killed off the evilest of all evil." She twirls around in a circle while she says this. After that, growling can be heard, and she looks below at her mid-section.

"And, suddenly I have an empty stomach," she said disdainfully, as Mana giggled while the elder princess' brown, blonde streaked hair wilted downward. "Well, that just leaves me to find someplace to chow down." She then walked into the direction of a nearby restaurant, with Mana following close behind.

"Perhaps so," said Mana, winking. "Maybe then you would think straight and true when in battle." Crystal snickered a little, looked at her with a smile and a wink, and said, "Well you know the old saying. Never fight on an empty stomach." As she said this, there appears to be a commotion outside the restaurant they are going to. During this time, another spirit monster, this one being the first Harpie Lady Sister, whom Crystal called Airo, looked into the direction of a scuffle. After a brief moment, Crystal is inside, and only after she is finished eating that she paid her tab, and walked outside the restaurant. The elder princess then looked at what the locals were gossiping about. There is a poster on the restaurant window saying that there is a tournament to be held in the Seattle Convention Center. Those who want to enter are to sign up, and some are invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus via letter or telephone.

"Well, how about that," said Crystal. "A Duel Monsters tourney in my state." Mana also reads the poster, and says, "Participants are to sign up at the library before the tournament begins. Otherwise, they would be unable to compete." Crystal had a look of interest in her eyes, and she had her finger and thumb on her chin.

"Sounds like a plan," she said to Mana. Suddenly, Airo, flying as swift as the wind, come right behind her, and tapped her on the right shoulder, "Hey girls, something strange is going on." Crystal and Mana look into the direction she is pointing.

"Take a look over there," said Airo, pointing towards the scuffle. Crystal, Airo, and Mana, can see that a few people are getting humiliated by some magic power, one which Crystal herself is familiar with.

"Okay," said Crystal, angrily, "whoever's using Dark Magic with evil intentions is gonna get a rocket to the face!" Suddenly, a young boy, about one year younger than her, came running towards her, wearing a black jacket, a white tee-shirt, a pair of light-blue pants, and a pair of black boots. His long, frayed, black hair was flowing in the wind as he ran towards her.

"Mokuba?" she said, recognizing the boy as soon as he approached her. Mokuba is Seto Kaiba's younger brother and vice president of Kaiba Corporation. He stopped to take a breath, and Crystal approached him, placing her right hand on his left shoulder, and saying, "What's going on, kiddo?" Finally, Mokuba caught his breath, and said, "Crystal, come quick! It's an emergency!" Crystal couldn't understand what he meant, but she agreed to go with him. Meanwhile, a crowd is gathered around to witness someone using Dark Magic on the local people of Tacoma. Among them was Seto Kaiba, brother to Mokuba, and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He was wearing his usual attire from the time he hosted the Battle City Tournament. As he looked on, a woman wearing a white sun-dress, magenta sandals, and a magenta scarf was pouting for her loss against another duelist. She had carried a duel disk, but was unable to win. As such, the mysterious female figure in a red hoodie, wearing a pair of white pants, and a pair of black loafers, raised her hand, and a shot of red lighting touched the girl's dress, and to her horror, it had transformed into an ugly brown dress with green lines.

"Aggh! You-" she screamed, "you heartless beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents!" Kaiba cringed at her and her dress, as she fainted, and was caught by one of her friends.

"Come on, people," said her other friend. "She needs a new frilly dress, STAT!" As soon as the girls dragged the losing duelist away, Crystal and Mokuba push through the crowd, hoping to find out what is taking place. Kaiba looked over to them as soon as they made it through the clearing, with Mokuba holding onto her wrist, helping her through to the other side.

"Thanks for bringing her, Mokuba," he said to him, as the younger Kaiba pulled himself into the clearing.

"Hey, no problem, Seto," said Mokuba, trying to get Crystal through. As soon as she's out in the open, he lets go of her wrist, with her looking around, saying, "What's going on here?"

"Well, well, well," said the winning duelist, her voice sounding like a familiar female. Crystal looked at the winner in stunned silence, her eyes shrinking a little upon hearing her tone. The winning duelist walked a little bit towards Crystal, and said, "If it isn't-" She paused and removed the hood from her head, saying, "Princess Crystal." Crystal looked her with a blank look on her face, saying, "Mary Diamond, really?"

"That's right," said Mary. "You can't deny it any longer. Someone recognized my talents as both a Spellcaster and a duelist at the same time, and had asked me personally to deal with your little magic. So, I hereby decree a Duel Monsters Duel between you and me. Winner stays in Tacoma; loser is banished from this one lady town FOREVER!"

"You came all the way to my hometown just for a retry in a duel?" Crystal said with a blank look on her face.

"Yes," said Mary, in a tone of anger. "And it's all because you showed me up during the Mirage Tournament in Domino City! Because of your goody-two-shoed little strategy with your deck, I was a laughing stock! Even though my magic was real, the people I perform my real magic with judged me to be fake compared to you!" She then pointed out to Crystal with a demonic looking grin, and said, "You can try to back out if you want, but you don't have a choice in the matter. And I will keep casting spells on your peers until you agree to duel me." Crystal shook her head in disappointment, saying, "So you're still sour about me beating you fair and square at the Mirage Tourney." She looked at her with a blank look again.

"Honey," she said to her with a tone of wisdom, "clinging to the past is not gonna make you a better person. Sometimes, you gotta let go and move on. And besides, you were cheating your way to victory with the other duelists too. So I had to step in and put an end to all of that."

"See!" shouted Mary. "That's what infuriates me! You broke my winning streak, even though I had you on the ropes from the very beginning! Well not this time! This time I will clobber you to dust!"

Upon hearing her remark, Mokuba said to her, "She's been acting strange ever since she came to Tacoma City to battle you." He pointed to something that Mary was wearing around her neck.

"We think it may have something to do with that necklace she's wearing," he said. "You see, she's been wearing it for a long time, and since that time, she started getting darker and darker by the minute."

"I see," said Crystal, staring at the necklace around Mary's neck. She then closed her eyes, and she can sense a black aura coming from it. As she opened them, her eyes were glowing yellow, and she stared at the necklace from afar.

"Well, Crystal?" said Mary with an arrogant remark. "Do we have a duel?" Crystal continued to look at the necklace, and realized that it was the cause for Mary's attitude towards her. She then blinked and ended her Aura Sensory.

"I accept your challenge, Miss Diamond," she said to her, confidence brimming in her voice. "But on one condition. If I win the duel, not only will I see you in Seattle for the next Tourney, but you will have no choice but remove the rosary around your neck." Mary then gasped, and looked at her necklace in shock, saying, "You-you'll take away my beloved rosary?!"

"It's your choice," said Crystal, her hands off to the said, and palms upward. "But I have to warn you, that rosary you have is pretty much the whole reason why you've been lashing out at other people. But since you love the thing so much, I'll let you keep it if you win."

"Fine by me," said Mary, angry at Crystal's proposition. "But I am not giving up my rosary once I'm done with you." She then prepares her duel disk, and the two holograms zoom off to the side, each assembling each other ready to project the monsters.

"Come on up and face me so that I can end your sorry excuse for magic," said Mary arrogantly. "It'll be over before you even began."

"I've just about had enough of your ego, missy boo," said Crystal with her eyes closed. She then began to walk to her side of the field, but was stopped when Kaiba put his hand on her right shoulder. Crystal, surprised by this, looks up at Kaiba, and said, "What is it, Kaiba?"

"Be careful in this duel, Crystal," he said to her in a serious but concerned tone. "I have witnessed the previous duel myself, and she has indeed improved since the last time you defeated her. If you can find a way to bring her back to her senses, even when she has that rosary around her neck, she will understand. All I can say for now is good luck." Crystal nodded and continued to her position. _You will need it_, Kaiba thought.

As soon as Crystal made it to her position on the field, she brought out her own duel disk. This one was made by one of Pegasus' workers and given to her for portable dueling pleasure. After she puts it on her left wrist, she spins the star-shaped rod on the circular dome outward and the field on the disk folds out as if they were angelic wings. Two star-shaped holograms blast out from the side of the circular area, and off to the sides, where they form satellite like holograms on the field. Both duelists insert their respective decks into their disks, and the life point counter activates.

"Duel!" both girls say in unison. Both girls begin the duel at 8000 life points each. Kaiba and Mokuba look on as the girls draw their first five cards. _Mary Diamond has already been disqualified from the last tournament because she kept using the same power Pegasus had once wielded_, thought Kaiba. _She may have improved her skill since that time, but I know for a fact that she hasn't changed a bit. Besides, Crystal had already beaten her once, and I am certain that she can win again._

Meanwhile in the Duelist Kingdom Castle, a man in a suit, known as Croquet, walks inside a dining room where Pegasus is enjoying the last moment of a duel on the TV Screen, holding a wine glass. A male duelist has just been beaten by Atem. As his opponent walked away with a smile on his face, Atem nodded, and also went his way, clutching his deck in satisfaction.

"My, my, what an honorable duel that was," said Pegasus, beaming. "As usual, the Pharaoh Atem has won without the need of cheap tactics."

"Master Pegasus," said Croquet, trying to get his attention. Pegasus looked into his direction, with Croquet saying, "A thousand pardons for the interruption, sir."

"Oh no," said Pegasus. "Actually, you were right on time, Croquet. The duel was already over before you walked in."

"That is exactly why I am here, sir," said Croquet. "A duel between Princess Crystal and Mary Diamond has begun."

"Really now," said Pegasus, smiling. He then placed his wine on the table, and took a remote from underneath the table itself. Holding it up to the screen, he said, "Let's have a look, shall we?" He then pressed a button on the remote and the screen changed to Crystal and Mary about to begin.

"This is it, Crystal," Mary shouted to Crystal. "Once I beat you, you'll be the laughing stock of the century!"

"We shall see about that, Mary," Crystal said with a look of confidence.

"Oh, Mary-dear," said Pegasus, with his only eye closed, and his two left fingers above it in disappointment. "It seems you still have yet to learn good sportsmanship." He then smiled and looked up at the screen and looked directly at Crystal. _Even without my Millennium Eye_, thought Pegasus, _I can still see that the duel itself is going to end the same way. What a splendid show that this would make._

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Magic

Mark of the Rosary

Chapter 2

"Try and beat me while you still can, Crystal," said Mary, arrogantly.

"Oh I will," said Crystal. "Trust me." She then drew a card, and looked at her hand. Her current hand is Sorciere de Fleur, Red Archery Girl, Dark Valkyria, Fairy Archer, and Mystical Elf. She had just drawn Book of Secret Arts. She puts the card in her hand, takes one from her hand.

"I play Fairy Archer, in Attack Mode," said Crystal, as she plays the Fairy Archer in vertical position. The card was recognized and the hologram shows the monster's card as it is summoned to the field. Her current Attack is 1400 points.

"That's it for now," said Crystal. "Let's see what you've got." Mary drew one card, with her current hand being Magic Cylinder, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, Hyozanryu, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Serpentine Princess. She had currently drawn the Dark Elf. She places that in her hand, and picks the Serpentine Princess.

"I'll set a monster in Defense Mode," said Mary, her eyes closed. She set the monster face-down in horizontal position. "And I'll also place one card face-down." She then sets a card into the slot underneath the Monster Card Zone.

"Come and get me if you think you can," she said, with a cocky face. Crystal, who had become suspicious as to why she hadn't attacked her Fairy Archer, drew a card from her deck. It was Triangle Ecstasy Spark. She placed it in her hand. _I don't know what Mary's trying to pull, but I've got a bad feeling about that face-down,_ she thought. _Let's hope it's not gonna be a deadly one._ She then chose Dark Valkyria from her hand.

"I play Dark Valkyria, in Attack Mode," she said, placing the card in vertical position. "And I'll have her attack your face-down monster." After Dark Valkyria is summoned, she prepares for her attack. Her current attack is 1800.

"Let's go Dark Valkyria!" Crystal shouted, pointing at the face-down monster. "Attack with Nightmare Lorelei!" Dark Valkyria raises her hand in the air, spins in a circle as dark energy is gathered in her hand, places her arms in front of her, and spreads them outward, releasing the energy right towards the face-down monster.

"You've made a fatal mistake, Crystal!" Mary shouted, with her hand clenched into a fist. "And you're about to find out the hard way! Activate Trap Card; Magic Cylinder!" As soon as she says this, the card behind the face-down monster flips up, revealing said Trap Card. Kaiba and Mokuba are shocked, as is Crystal. _Are you kidding me?! Where the heck did she get that?_ Dark Valkyria's attack was pulled right into the first Magic Cylinder, and another appears right next to it.

"Magic Cylinder is a personal favorite of mine," said Mary, flipping her waist length, cranberry, red hair behind her back. "Not only does it protect my monster from a certain attack, it can reflect your monster's Attack Points right into its owner's Life Points!" The second Cylinder aims right at Crystal. She backs away, preparing to take the hit, as her Dark Valkyria and Fairy Archer watched in horror.

"Now fire!" shouted Mary. Crystal braced for the attack. Then the Dark Valkyria's Nightmare Lorelei blasted right out full force, right into Crystal. As she screamed in agony, she clenched her chest, and she looked up at Mary, with her Life Points dropping to 6200.

"So much for attacking this turn," said Mary, in a haughty tone. "Now it's my turn again." She then drew a card, looked at it. She just drew another monster, and she sneered.

"I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon Magical Marionette!" she said. As she said this, the face-down monster disappears, and is replaced with Magical Marionette. His current attack is 2000. Crystal sighed. _How can I forget that thing? That's one of her classic cards,_ she thought.

"I would get rid of your little Fairy Archer first," said Mary, "but the real threat must be dealt with beforehand so that I don't have to worry about it later." The Fairy Archer looked at Dark Valkyria with concern.

"Now my Marionette!" shouted Mary. "Use Slashing Black! Carve up that traitor!" The puppeteer controlling the marionette pulled the strings, causing it to move. The marionette then ran towards Dark Valkyria and slashed her, causing her to disappear. This cost Crystal only 200 Life Points, leaving her with 6000.

"You should know better than to use one of my own cards against me, you know," Mary sneered. Kaiba looked at Mary, then at Crystal.

"What does she mean by that?" Kaiba asked Crystal. She then gave a sigh. She knew someone would ask her that question.

"Dark Valkyria used to be one of Mary's cards," Crystal explained. "Unfortunately, she was mistreated. So during the duel we made a bet. Not only did I win her entry pass to the semi-finals, but also the Monster Card we had on the field at the time. In her case, it was Dark Valkyria. That card has been with me ever since."

"Oh bite me," said Mary, snobbishly. "That card may be yours now, but let's not forget, her loyalty was not supposed to falter like that. At least you can't use her anymore. It's your move, Crystal." Crystal then drew one card, and took a look. This one is Keraino, the third Harpie Lady Sister. _Oh Keraino,_ she thought. _I'll save her for later._ She placed the card into her hand, and picks the Mystical Elf.

"I'll place a monster in Defense Mode," said Crystal, as she placed a monster face-down in horizontal.

"And I'll switch Fairy Archer to Defense Mode too," said Crystal as she switched her Fairy Archer from vertical to horizontal. Fairy Archer then bent down, and placed her bow on the ground.

"That's it for now," said Crystal, with her eyes closed. She then opened them, and thought to herself, _I gotta make sure that I don't set off one of her traps again. And if I remember correctly, she was miss trap heavy last time._

"Cowering in fear?" said Mary. "What a waste of time."

"Watch it, Mary," said Crystal, with determined look on her face. "My monster friends are very sensitive, you know."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Mary, "the old heart of the cards nonsense. Well, darling, you've just got a bit of education to do."

As she's having the conversation with Crystal, Pegasus is watching from his dining room. He has just taken a sip of his wine, when he notices something strange about Mary.

"Hope you're ready for class, Princess," said Mary, in an arrogant tone. "Prepare to be schooled by your own magic."

"Hmm," said Pegasus. "Mary seems to have become much more evil than I expected. Just what is on that girl's mind anyway?" Soon there was a knock on the door. Pegasus looked at the door, and said, "Hmm? Now who could that be?" Croquet opened the door, and there before the two was Shadi, carrying the Millennium Eye in his right hand, and his Millennium Scales on the other.

"Shadi?" said Pegasus, confused, "Why the sudden appearance on my doorstep?"

"I apologize for the intrusion," said Shadi. "But this is of the utmost importance. Arkana of the Duel Monsters Realm has been lurking within our world as a spirit, and he must be stopped." Pegasus sighed with both his fingers on the forehead. _First Mary's strange behavior, and now this; even in death, Arkana is still determined to try and take Crystal's abilities outright. I shan't allow such a thing to happen to her!_ Shadi then held out his right hand to Pegasus. It didn't take long for him to recognize the item in his hand.

"Oh, the Millennium Eye from before," said Pegasus with concern. "But I thought that the spirit of that thief had taken it. It had nearly cost my life."

"If it is Zork Necrophades that you speak of," said Shadi, "he was indeed in possession of your Millennium Eye. Take it. It will be needed to find Arkana, and to predict when Mary Diamond will make her next move in her duel with the elder Princess of Ophelia."

"All right," said Pegasus, understanding the situation. He lifted his hair covering where his left eye used to be, saying, "Just be a little more careful." Shadi gave a nod, indicating that he understood. He places the eye carefully over where Pegasus' non-existent eye, gave a gentle push. Then the eye itself began to glow, and the Millennium Eye was locked in place. As the light subsided, Pegasus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Feel better?" asked Shadi, with a gentle smile.

"Much, thank you," replied Pegasus. He then looked at the TV Screen, and said, "Now let's hope that it remembers me so that I can see what is on Crystal's mind. Right now, Mary is ahead by 2000 Life Points, and she has yet to make a new move." Shadi nodded, and thought to himself, _As I feared. The elder princess has already encountered one of Arkana's creations._ _One known only has the Rosary of Darkness. Once worn, the user will gain immense strength in magic, but will be corrupt and deprived of any sense of humanity. If the elder princess were to relieve the owner of this dark power, the user will return to who he or she was before acquiring such a dark item._ Suddenly, pulsing waves of light energy are coming from Shadi's mind, and straight into Crystal's.

Meanwhile, back at the Tacoma Plaza, Crystal is waiting for Mary to make her move. Mary draws one card, and takes a look. It was another trap card, this one being Negate Attack.

"I'll place on card face down again," said Mary, placing the card into a Spell and Trap Card slot. The card is shown face down, behind Magical Marionette. Then Mary says, "And I'll also summon my Dark Elf in Attack Mode." She placed the Dark Elf vertically and face up, right next to her Magical Marionette. Then the Dark Elf appears before Crystal, with her hands off to the sides. Her current attack is 2000, the same as Magical Marionette. _Another one of her classics,_ Crystal thought. _And according to fan speculation, she's said to be Mystical Elf's twin sister. Let's hope their theory was right__._

"Now I give 1000 of my Life Points away so that I can have her attack your face-down defensive monster!" said Mary, arrogantly, her life decreasing to 7000. "Now my Dark Elf; use Dark Core!" The Dark Elf readies her attack as Mary commands. Suddenly, Crystal is hit by the pulse waves of energy coming from Shadi.

_Elder Princess of Ophelia, if you can hear my mind calling out to you, then there is danger coming from your opponent's charm. No matter the cost of your allies, do not lose this duel!_ It didn't take long for Crystal to recognize the voice. _Shadi!_ The attack then went straight for the face-down monster Crystal was hiding. It revealed itself to be the Mystical Elf. Once she had been seen, the Dark Elf then cancels her attack.

"What's wrong?" asked Mary, "why aren't you attacking her?!" The Dark Elf looked at her master and shook her head, indicating she does not want to attack her. Mary is shocked to see that in her monster.

"Well I guess fan speculation was correct after all," said Crystal, smiling. "Not only is the Mystical Elf's defense the same the same as Dark Elf's offense, they chose not to attack each other because they're related to one another, albeit their attack and defense have flipped." Crystal flicked her right, blonde bang upward, and said, "So much for that strategy."

"Oh be quite!" Mary said angrily. "I'm not wasting my time on your poor excuse for a fairy, so I'm ending my turn for now."

"Suite yourself," Crystal said, her eyes closed, and her voice brimming with a confident spirit. She then drew a card, and took a look. _Etoile Cyber is not enough to beat her Marionette, but she'll be used for a later strategy._ She then placed the card into her hand, and chose Sorciere de Fleur.

"I sacrifice my Mystical Elf," said Crystal, "and my Fairy Archer in order to summon Sorciere de Fleur in Attack Mode!" As soon as she said this, a tornado like force appears and Fairy Archer and Mystical Elf disappear. The tornado then forms into a rose storm of sorts, and once it subsided, Sorciere de Fleur has appeared before the two duelists; her attack is at 2900. Kaiba smiled. _I knew you had something up your sleeve,_ he thought.

"That's the spirit, Crystal!" shouted Mokuba in excitement. "Show her who is boss!" Crystal winks at Mokuba, indicating that she's listening. Then she picked a card from her hand.

"Then I equip her with the Magic Card, Book of Secret Arts," she said as she placed a card into the slot behind Sorciere de Fleur. As the card activates, it appears before her, and a book with a quill inside it comes from the card and right into the waiting hand of her monster.

"That means, in terms of offense and defense," Crystal added, "she gets a 300 bonus, and that's more than enough to wipe out your marionette." The attack points for Sorciere de Fleur increase to 3200.

"Let's go, Sorciere de Fleur!" Crystal commanded. "Rose Rhapsody!" Sorciere de Fleur then brings her staff in front of her, and a flurry of rose petals come flying in a tornado. She then aimed her staff at the Magical Marionette, and the rose flurry came straight at it in full force.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Staring Down the Danger

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Magic

Mark of the Rosary

Chapter 3

"Go Sorciere de Fleur," Crystal commanded, "use Rose Rhapsody!" Sorciere de Fleur then brings her staff in front of her, and a flurry of rose petals come flying in a tornado. She then aimed her staff at the Magical Marionette, and the rose flurry came straight at it in full force.

"You've messed up once again, Crystal!" said Mary sneering. "Activate Negate Attack!" The face down card behind Magical Marionette is revealed. As soon as it's activated, a vortex appears right in front of the Magical Marionette, and the flurry of roses disappears into it, thus saving its life.

"Ha!" said Mary in a haughty tone. "Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown against my monsters. And so ends your battle against me." Crystal growled in anger, thinking, _I should've known. She was waiting for me to make a move like that._

"I end my turn for now," said Crystal, calming down from her rage. Mary then drew a card from the deck, and looked. It was Kuriboh.

"I guess I have to switch both my monsters into Defense Mode now," said Mary. She put both cards in horizontal position. Both monsters go into Defense Mode. _Why_ _Defense Mode?_ Crystal thought. _I understand I have the strongest card on the field, but that's not like her. She usually comes up with something that'll power up her monsters, not run away like a scaredy-cat__._

"That takes care of that," said Mary. "It's your move, Crystal." Crystal then drew a card, and it's Polymerization. _Ah, Polymerization! Perfect! I just need the final material monster, and I'm all set._ She then put the card into her hand, and selected another monster.

"I play Red Archery Girl, in Attack Mode," she said as she placed the card on the field. There, a giant red shell appears, and opens to reveal the Red Archery Girl. Her current attack is 1400.

Meanwhile, at an airport in Seattle, Atem has just gotten off the plane, and is in line to get his luggage. He is next in line, and the lady had just given the man up front his luggage.

"Thanks ma'am," he said, taking his luggage.

"Have a good day, sir," she said as he walked off.

"You too," said the man as he walked away. Atem then stepped forward, and showed her his passport, and the lady behind the counter verified, and went to go get his luggage. Once she returned, she presented him with a big bag, and a messenger bag.

"Here is your luggage, sir," said the lady.

"Thank you," Atem said politely as he gathered his things. He then walked towards the exit and to the airport, and walks outside. He called a taxi, and one pulled up beside him. The cab driver then opened the trunk so that he can put his messenger bag and backpack in, which he does, and closes the trunk. As he enters the cab, he takes a seat, puts on a seatbelt, and closes the cab door.

"Take me to the Lee residence, please," he told the taxi driver.

"Yes sir," said the driver. He then drove off into the direction of the Tacoma, where Crystal is dueling Mary.

"So, what brings you to Evergreen State, Mr. Pharaoh?" the cab driver asked. "Is it the upcoming Duel Monsters Tourney, hanging out with your friends, or what?" Atem then pulled out a photo of him, Crystal, Iris, and their friends together, and looked at it, specifically at Crystal.

"Actually," he said, smiling at the photo. "I am here to see my godchild after three years had passed." The cab driver smiled a friendly smile.

"Gotcha," he said, understanding Atem's polite nature. The taxi is already driving a few blocks while the driver says, "I guess family's more important nowadays." Atem looks out the window of the cab to see which street for him to take to Crystal's place, a look of concern replacing the smile. _There is another reason why I am here,_ he thought. _True, she has been improving with her magic since the destruction of Zork's power, but I still sense that there is another spirit who seeks her power for personal gain. Let us hope that he has not shown his face to her yet__._

Meanwhile, back at the duel between Crystal Lee and Mary Diamond, the crowd is impressed at the scenario at hand. The Kaiba brothers are also impressed with Crystal's comeback. _Finally, things are starting to look different,_ Kaiba thought. _Sorciere de Fleur is currently her strongest monster on the field, and the Book of Secret Arts is more than enough to help her obliterate Mary's Magical Marionette. But something is wrong here. Why would Mary be so cowardly to her opponent?_

"All right Red Archery Girl," said Crystal. "Aim right at the Dark Elf!" The Red Archery Girl the takes out an arrow, aims straight for the Dark Elf, prepares to fire the arrow.

"And fire!" Crystal commanded. The Red Archery Girl let loose the arrow and it struck the Dark Elf, causing her to vanish. Mary looked at her with a frustrated look.

"And next is the Magical Marionette," said Crystal. She then flaps her hand off the side and shouts, "Sorciere de Fleur! Finish what you started with Rose Rhapsody!" Sorciere de Fleur then raised her staff into the air, and a rose storm forms above it. She then points the staff at the Magical Marionette, and the storm spins them so out of control that they are both disintegrated into dust.

"That's two for the price of one," said Crystal, hold up her two fingers in V-shaped motion. Mary then pouted a little, and then held her head high and closed her eyes, arrogantly.

"No harm done," said Mary, "since both of them where in Defense Mode." She flicked her hair as she said this.

"Don't get too cocky, missy boo," said Crystal, smiling and her eyes half-way shut. "Because both were wiped out by my monsters, you left yourself wide open." Mary then looked at her in shock and dismay.

"And it's your turn," Crystal added. Mary then growled angrily at her. Then the scene cuts to Mary's mind. She is somewhere in the vicinity of her mind, looking around in the darkness walking her way to where she needed to go.

"Oh no," she said, frantically. "I can't believe I got ahold of that stupid rosary. I knew there was something freaky about it, I just didn't know about it at the time. And to top it off, whoever it was that is controlling me is fighting Crystal in a Duel Monsters Battle." She then spotted a sort of dark shadow in the distance and stopped herself from advancing any further. Strangely enough, it closely resembled the Dark Magician. She then got angry and said, "You there! Who are you?! And what do you want?!" The dark shadow then turned its head towards her, revealing demonic like eyes, white lined, blacked out, and the pupils white with a hint of red in them.

"What do I want?" it said to her, his voice sounding like that of Arkana, the aforementioned spirit from the Duel Monster realm.

"Yes!" she shouted, angrily. "You already gave me the boost I need, and you already took over my head! Now what do you want?!" The eyes on the shadow narrowed, as if it was sneering at her.

"I want to take your opponent's abilities as my own," said the shadow. "She is integral to my invasion of the Duel Monsters Realm. And soon even the Realm of Humans will fall under my rule as well!" The shadow then laughed maniacally with Mary looking in shock. Just as she is looking on, the scene cuts to Pegasus in shock, his newly recovered Millennium Eye glowing brightly.

"My goodness!" he said, concerned for Mary. "It seems that she is in a spiritual struggle between herself and the one who is controlling her mind!" He then calmed down as the light from his Millennium Eye dimmed. He then looked at the screen with concern. _This is worrisome,_ he thought. _To think that she was possessed after all this time; my absence of my Millennium Eye is to blame for not finding out sooner._

The scene then returns to Mary about to make her move. She drew her card, and took a look. The card that she had just drawn is the Man-Eater Bug. She sneered at it, and said, "I'll place one monster in Defense Mode." She then placed it face-down in horizontal position. As it is recognized, the card appears face-down. Crystal then looked at the card on the field, her eyes shrinking a little. _Uh oh,_ she thought to herself. _I get the feeling that I know what this card is. I just need to be a little careful not to spring it._

"And so ends this incredibly short turn," said Mary in a haughty tone. As she said this, a black aura surrounds her. Crystal then drew her card, a spell card most familiar to her. _Elegant Egotist,_ she thought. _Well Keraino, looks like I may need you after all._ She then places the card in her hand chose Harpie Lady 3 from it.

"I play Harpie Lady 3 in Attack Mode!" she said, placing the card vertically face-up next to Sorciere de Fleur. Then a tornado comes in and Keraino appears on the field spinning, until she stops and spreads her wings to the side, and places one downward, and the other in front. Her current attack is 1300.

"And I activate the Magic Card, Elegant Egotist," said Crystal, holding Elegant Egotist in her right hand. As the spell card activates, Keraino felt herself divide in two, and go right next to her. Then her doppelganger split once again, this time into three, each with their own hairstyle, and armor, to distinguish the three.

"Say hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters," Crystal said triumphantly. The three sisters' attack is currently together 1950.

"But I'm not gonna have them attack your face-down because they just came onto the field," said Crystal with her eyes closed. The Red Archery Girl then looked at Crystal, and motioned to tell that she'll take care of the monster. _You want to attack, sweetheart?_ Crystal had a look of concern as telepathically asked her partner this. The Red Archery Girl nodded, indicating that she can read her thoughts. _All right, if you say so,_ Crystal thought spoke to her.

"All right, Red Archery Girl!" she commanded. "Attack the face-down card; Silver Arrow!" The Red Archery Girl then aimed and fired at the face-down, and once it hit, the monster revealed itself to be the Man-Eater Bug. It attacked Red Archery Girl and she took the hit, as both of them vanished at once. Mokuba looked in awe, while Kaiba nodded at Red Archery Girl for her sacrifice, in order to save her friends. _Just I thought; Man-Eater Bug,_ Crystal thought to herself. _That sucker always wipes out the monster that attacks it. _Mary laughed hysterically at the sight as she thought this.

"Well, now what a noble way to go for your Red Archery Girl," said Mary arrogantly. "She volunteered to take the bait from the moment I chose her to be eliminated. I guess your little theory would be true if you had a stupid belief in your cards."

"Watch it missy!" said Crystal angered by her remark. "Nobody makes fun of my friends like that!"

"Then go ahead and attack me," said Mary. "I won't stop you."

"Gladly," Crystal said, ready to go. "Sorciere de Fleur, you go first! Rose Rhapsody!" Sorciere de Fleur then holds her book in front, holds her staff to the side, and a wave of rose petals attacks Mary, reducing her Life Points to 3800. Oddly enough, this doesn't frighten her one bit.

"And next, my Harpie Lady Sisters," said Crystal. "Let's go ladies; Whiplash Attack!" All three Harpie Lady Sisters fly into the air, and lash their respective whips at Mary, who just stands there and takes the hit. Her life points are reduced to 1850. Crystal had just noticed this. _Why isn't she flinching? It's like she's provoking me to attack her. Oh well, at least she's at low Life Points._

"And finally, we have the 3rd Harpy Lady," said Crystal. "Keraino, use Harpie's Whirlwind!" Keraino then flies into the air, and air dives right into Mary while twirling wildly at her; thus reducing her Life Points to 550. Mary chuckled a little.

"Is that all you can do?" she said, smiling sadistically. Crystal gasped upon seeing her like this. Mary then added, "While one more attack will win you duel, you still haven't seen my Deck Master as if yet. This game isn't over until I say so." Crystal was in shock. _I know exactly what she's talking about._ She then calmed down by breathing a sigh. _Still, it's gonna take a while for that spell card to come into her hand._

"I end my turn for now," said Crystal, parting her blonde bang off to the side. "Let's see what else you have up your sleeve." Mary sneered as she drew her card, saying, "As you wish." She then took a look at the card she drew. It's a Magic Card. She then glared a little, but she then thought that it would be useful.

"I activate the Pot of Greed Magic Card," she said, showing the card she drew, "which means that-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kaiba interrupted. Mary gasped, and then glared at Kaiba angrily, as Crystal giggled with her mouth covered by her right hand.

"We already know what that card does," said Kaiba, smiling. "It allows you to draw two more cards from the deck and add them to your hand. So what are you going to take her for, some kind of a rookie?"

"You be quite!" Mary said angrily, pointing to Kaiba. "This is our duel, so don't you dare try to interfere, Mr. Kaiba!" Kaiba held his hand to her as she said this, smiling with confidence and his eyes closed. As she's finished talking, he opens his eyes, and says, "My apologies. Continue with your duel." Crystal snickered. _Nice one Kaiba,_ she thought. _Even though all you were doing was ruffling her feathers._

"Now where were we," said Mary, drawing her two cards. She then took a look. One of them is the card she needs; the other is an extra, in case of anyone trying to destroy her strategy. She then grinned a little.

"I'll place one card face-down," she said, placing a card in the slot behind the field. Then she added, "And I'll set this little monster in Defense Mode." Crystal then looked at the field. _Defense Mode again,_ she thought. She then looked up at Mary, and thought, _I know that I have her on the ropes, but that stinking rosary is causing her to go off the deep end, even during that time. Let's hope my next card seals the deal here. _She then drew a card and looked. It was a trap, this one being Spellbinding Circle. _Eureka! Spellbinding Circle! It may not be a monster, but this'll definitely come in handy!_

"All right, missy boo," she said triumphantly. "I'll throw this face-down!" She said, placing the card face-down, right behind Keraino, adding, "And I'll have my 3rd Harpie Lady attack your face-down monster!" Mary grinned demonically, as if she knew that she would take the bait.

"All right, Keraino!" Crystal commanded. "Use Harpie's Whirlwind!" Keraino then flew upward again, and drill-dived downward straight towards Mary's monster.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The Conclusion of Chaos

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Magic

Mark of the Rosary

Chapter 4

"Go Keraino!" Crystal commanded, "Attack with Harpie's Whirlwind!" Keraino then flew upward again, and drill-dived downward straight towards Mary's monster.

"Not so fast Crystal! Activate Trap Card!" said Mary. "Negate Attack has returned!" The trap reveals itself to be another Negate Attack. A shield then appears before them, and blocks the attack, just as Keraino smacks into it as hard as a rock. She then backed off, and rubbed her head in pain, as the other monsters looked in worry for their friend.

"Ouch!" said Crystal, cringing and full of concern. "You okay Keraino?" The Harpie looked at her with one eye open and nodded, telling her that she's okay.

"Oopsie," said Mary, smiling with her eyes half-shut. "Next time you should pay close attention to the cards I play before attacking." Crystal sighed. _I forgot she kept an extra Negate Attack just in case._

"It's your turn then," said Crystal. "And while you're at it, why don't stop stalling and make your move." Mary sneered, knowing about Crystal's reaction from the last time she dueled her.

"If you're so desperate to lose," she said, "then I have no choice to follow through on my promise." She then drew a card, and to her delight, it was another card she needed to destroy one of Crystal's monsters.

"Ah, right on cue," said Mary, with her eyes closed. Crystal then looked flustered. What does she mean by that? Mary then added, "Crystal, you may have the lead now, but let's not forget who has a better Deck Master." She then placed the card she drew into her hand, and chose another from her hand, shouting with a grin, "Behold; the End of the World Ritual Card!" Crystal gasped. _Oh man! I had no idea she had that card! This is meant to bring out one of two Ritual Monsters instead of just one! In her case, oh boy._

"With that I will sacrifice my Hyozanryu," said Mary, "and my Kuriboh to bring out the monster of your demise!" The symbol from the card appears overhead, and torrential blue flames come from them and engulf the face-down monster, the aforementioned Kuriboh. The monster disappears along with the Hyozanryu, and as soon as they do so, the two souls combine into one, a woman with a black and red motif appeared before them; she is Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion. Her current attack is 2300.

"And I'll activate the Magic Card Elf's Light!" Mary said, placing a card into the slot behind Ruin. Then a light comes into view, and increases her strength in magic. Mary added, "It gives her 500 Attack points. It may not be enough, but it's still worth it when I destroy all of your weakest monsters one by one!" As soon as an elf came from the card, and endowed Ruin with a light, her attack is increased to 2800. Mary then added, "And just to make sure that she's the only one with an equip card, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy yours!" She brought out the card she was saving and a heavy wind comes in and destroys the book that Sorciere de Fleur was holding, thus her attack points return to normal; 2900. _Why did she do that? Sorciere de Fleur is still stronger than Ruin,_ Crystal thought. _But unless I'm mistaken, Keraino's the real target!_ Keraino then braced herself for the worst.

"Now my Queen, destroy her 3rd Harpie Lady!" shouted Mary with a sadistic smile, "Blue-Flamed Armageddon!" Ruin then raised her hand as a torrent of blue flames come flying towards Keraino.

"No you don't!" Crystal shouted angrily. "Activate Spellbinding Circle!" The card reveals itself, and a circle comes from the card, blocks the attack, and binds Ruin rendering her helpless, and unable to attack again.

"What on earth? But how did I not see that?" Mary shouted in shock and awe, "How come I never got the chance to counter it sooner? Ruin can't finish her attack now! Curse you, Princess Crystal Lee!"

"I told you before, Mary," Crystal said, in a serious tone. "No one messes with my friends. And you were so eager to win, that you didn't even notice the surprise card I had in play." All of her monsters nodded, indicating that they all agree with Crystal's heroic statement. As this happens, Atem's taxi is passing by. He looks out the window to see Crystal dueling Mary, and is at first confused, but then he noticed something around Mary's neck. _One of the Rosaries of Darkness,_ he thought. _As I feared, the young one has already encountered one of the items created to counteract the light._ He then sighed in relief, and smiled. _We're just lucky she hasn't encountered Mahado's brother by now._ The taxi then drives off to the Lee residence. _I have faith in you, young one. Do not allow the rosary to fall into the wrong hands._

Crystal then felt a sensation in her heart. _Atem,_ she thought. _He's here._ She then noticed the same taxi, with Atem inside the backseat. As she looked on, the taxi drove away, right to its destination. Crystal smiled contently. _Atem, this is for you, _she thought, as she readied herself for an attack.

"It's my turn now," she said. She then drew her card. It was Blade Skater. After adding it to her hand, she chose Polymerization from it. She then added, "And I play the Magic Card Polymerization fusing both Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to bring in the Cyber Blader!" The spirits of both Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber fuse together in a double spiral. Once they are together, they formed into the aforementioned Cyber Blader. Her current attack is 2100.

"Sorciere de Fleur, use Rose Rhapsody!" Crystal said to her monster. Sorciere de Fleur then summoned a rose storm with her staff, and casts it upon Ruin, thus destroying her. Mary's life points are reduced to a mere 450. The Kaiba brothers are impressed with Crystal's comeback.

"No, my Deck Master," said Mary, in dismay. "This can't be happening; this all just a nightmare; a really bad dream." Crystal shook her head.

"You fought well in the tide of battle, Miss Diamond," she said, honorably. "But your mind was way to corrupt to understand the true power of the heart of the cards. It's been an honor fighting you, but the duel must end."

"No…it can't!" said Mary, flustered.

"Keraino, care to do the honors?" she asked the 3rd Harpie Sister. Keraino waved her hand, indicating that she should let Cyber Blader handle it.

"If you say so," Crystal said. "Cyber Blader, finish off the match with Blade Strike!" The Cyber Blader then twirled toward Mary, and stopped, and then she used her own blade on her feet to take the rest of her life points. As soon as this happens, the holograms of the monsters disappear.

"And Crystal wins!" said Kaiba, pointing to Crystal. The audience cheered as the final act of the duel came to an end. Crystal is seen rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Fans then came right to her as they congratulate her for her victory. The Kaiba brothers even walk up to her.

"Crystal that was amazing!" said Mokuba, filled with excitement. "We thought you were a goner when she brought out that monster." Crystal shook her head, saying, "Not really. I just didn't like to risk losing the ones I cared about." She then looked over to Kaiba, her eyes half-shut, saying, "By the way, Kaiba. You really didn't have to go ruffling her feathers like that you know." Kaiba chuckled.

"Sometimes the enemies need to be provoked for you to succeed," he said to her. "You'll understand when the time comes." Crystal sighed, saying, "Sometimes I gotta wonder about that little strategy of yours."

"Hey!" Mokuba said, with an arrogant face.

"Easy, kiddo," she said, grabbing Mokuba on rubbing her fist onto his head. "I was just kidding."

Mary is left on her knees and her hand over her right eye. She looked up at Crystal, and the Kaiba brothers. Crystal had just released Mokuba from her grasp. Mary gave a sigh of regret.

"Guess you get to continue your days in Tacoma, huh?" she said, remembering the deal she made to Crystal earlier. The blonde streaked princess breathed a sigh of relief. She then realized something and looked at Mary, saying, "Wait a second!" She then pointed to Mary, saying, "Not only did I win the right to stay in Tacoma, but I won your rosary too, fair and square!" Mary then feinted in disbelief. Crystal held her right hand off to side and then she sent it straight at Mary, releasing a white, transparent hand, which grabbed Mary's rosary, and carefully removed it from her neck. As soon as this happens, Mary snaps out of it, and looks at Crystal, saying, "Am I back to normal?" Crystal then reeled in her translucent hand, and the rosary is in her hand. Crystal then took a look at the back of the gem-like emblem.

"Well, what do we have here?" Crystal said, examining the initials on the back, "The creator's name in acronym." Kaiba also took a look at the initials.

"So whoever created this rosary must fit the initials here," said Kaiba.

"Exactly, Kaiba," Crystal said, clarifying his guess. "And once we find him, he's pretty much asking for a butt whooping from us." Mary looked at all three, and sighed with relief, knowing that the rosary can no longer control her. _I must admit, I initially thought that the rosary would help me win an honorable duel. But it turns out I was wrong._ She then beamed. _But it doesn't matter now, just as long as I'm back to my normal self again._

Later on, Crystal and the Kaiba brother are at the Library waiting to sign up for the upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament. Duelists who already signed up stood aside as they made their way through. Crystal is looking around the place, looking at the crowd. She was hoping to find any trace of the creator of the rosary.

"Geez, there sure are a lot of people here today," Mokuba said, looking at the crowd.

"I'm not really surprised by that," Crystal said, scanning the crowd of duelists. "If somebody brings up Duel Monsters, they'll most likely enter the tourney for the prize."

"Good point," said Mokuba. As they made their way in line, a familiar face is seen hiding. Crystal couldn't help but hear someone chuckling at her. She looked in the direction of the voice, but saw no-one. She then activated her Aura Sensory, her eyes glowing as she scanned the crowd. She picked up on someone's aura hiding behind the curtain. She blinked, and smiled with her eyes half-way shut. She then walked over to the curtain and pulled it down.

"Ta-da," she said, revealing Joey Wheeler, who looked up at Kaiba, and freaked out. He then pushed Crystal back, and grabbed a plastic spear, trying to get Kaiba to back away with the stump of the weapon pointed at him, though neither the Kaiba brothers nor Crystal were impressed with his performance.

"Back off Kaiba!" he said, angrily. "You ain't gonna get my friend Crystal brainwashed if I had anything to say about it!"

"Uh, Joey," Crystal said, with a blank face.

"You're holding that backwards," said Kaiba, smiling and making a motion with his hand. Mokuba shook his head in dismay as his brother said this. Joey then noticed this and pointed the spear part Kaiba. Crystal grabbed her Millennium Rod and put it to Joey's head, saying, "Down boy." Joey then put the spear back where it belonged, saying, "Yes ma'am." Crystal then brought her Rod down, and put it back in her belt loop, and put her arms behind her. Joey then snapped out of the trance and shouted at Crystal as she stuck her tongue out, "Are you crazy?!" The Kaiba brothers chuckle a little as he said this.

"That's the Joey we all know," said Crystal, beaming. Joey is taken aback by her comment, but he held up some markers, and said, "You better be nice, if you wanna be part of this here tourney that is." Crystal is quite surprised at him for presenting the trio markers for them to sign with. She takes one of them, and says, "Thanks Joey, I appreciate it."

"Hey Kaiba," Joey said, waving the marker in Kaiba's face. "If you wanna be part of the tourney too, you gotta try to get this outta my hand."

"Oh really?" said Kaiba, holding a pen from his pocket. Joey then gave a shocked look.

"Sorry, Joey," said Crystal, her hand on the back of her head. "Kaiba already beat you too it." Joey then tossed the extra marker saying, "Ah, phooey." Crystal laughed a little. _You and your playful attitude, _she thought. As soon as the quartet made it to the sign up table, Kaiba goes off to the side.

"Ladies first," he said to Crystal.

"Thank you," she replied. She then opened the marker, and wrote her name on the sign up pamphlet. Then she went off to the side, and said, "Joey, you wanna go next?"

"Nah!" said Joey, waving his hand in front. "Better let the rich boy go next 'cause he's got a company to run." Kaiba walked up to the pamphlet, and said to Joey with a sneer, "Whatever you say, Monkey Boy." Joey pulled his eye down, and stuck his tongue out at Kaiba for the comment as Mokuba snickered. _Rude,_ Crystal thought with a blank look. Kaiba then used the pen to sign his name on the line, and then he, along with Mokuba, went off to the side, allowing Joey to walk up to the pamphlet. As he signed his name, a fireworks display was held outside. Crystal noticed this, and decided to take a look. As she made her way out, she bumped into another familiar face. She is startled to see her ex-boyfriend, Aricolum inside the same place as she is.

"Oh, um," she said trying to find her voice. "Excuse me, sir." She then hurried to the entrance, and walked outside, with Aricolum looking at her with a grin. He is clutching the amulet around his neck. Joey had just signed up for the Duel Monsters Tournament when he and the Kaiba brothers saw him as well. Joey was shaking his fist with anger.

"It's Aricolum," said Kaiba, his cold eyes staring at the Atem look-a-like.

"What's he doing here?" said Mokuba also looking at Aricolum.

"He's probably after Crystal again," said Joey. "You all know what happened last time."

"You're right," said Kaiba, knowing exactly what Joey was talking about. As Crystal made her way outside, she made it to the exit, and saw a plethora of fireworks active in the sky, even though it's not even night time yet. She then looked to where they came from. Mary Diamond was outside the library, wearing her witch outfit. Crystal walked up to her, saying, "Mary? What's with the fireworks display?"

"It's the least I can do," said Mary, with a regretful look. "I treated your people and your friends so horribly, I couldn't control myself." Crystal put her hand on Mary's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," said Crystal, reassuringly. "The real problem you had was the rosary and because of that, you weren't in the right state of mind. Just promise me not to use any sort of cheat code like that, okay?"

"I promise," said Mary. She then removed her witch hat and said, "Well, now that this little misadventure was taken care of, I guess we have to wait until the actual tournament to have an honorable duel." Crystal giggled a little, and said, "I don't see why not." Mary then hugged her, and said, "Also, don't you think the great and magical Mary is the most humble little witch you've ever seen?"

"Don't get your hopes up on that," said Crystal with a smile, her eyes half shut. _But then again,_ she thought, _I still gotta make sure that whoever gave Mary that rosary is brought to justice._ Mary then let go, and proceeded to go inside the library. Crystal then gave a wink to Mary as the young witch waved to her. Still, it's nice to have the old Mary Diamond back. _She's an honorable duelist, but she's playful at the same time._

The scene then cuts to a boy with black hair in a ponytail. He's wearing what appears to be the Domino High School uniform. He took a look at the machine in his hand. It was what appeared to be a tracking device. Suddenly, and apparition of the same shadow appearing in Mary's mind appeared beside him. Just as before, it appeared to resemble the Dark Magician, but the eyes were demonic and monstrous.

"Check it out boss," he said, showing the shadow his tracking device. "Looks like Miss Diamond's rosary found Crystal, and now that she lost it, miss blonde-streak's already taken the bait." The shadow's eyes narrowed, as if it anticipated such a thing to occur.

"Well done," it said. "Now that Princess Crystal is in possession of one my creations, it will be much easier to track her down. This time I will have her abilities as mine. Then nothing can stop me from exacting my revenge." It raised its shadowy staff into the air, and a black orb came from it and went straight into the air, exploding upon reaching a certain point.

"Crystal, you can forget about the protection of all humanity," it said, triumphantly. "Your worst nightmare is coming for you!" It laughed as the boy looked at him with a sneer. Crystal may not know this yet, but she is about to meet a blast from her past.

The end.


End file.
